Mergo
"I..Want..To...Live..." Description Mergo is a Mythril-ranked species of carnivorous plant, with all specimens sharing a single linked Group mind. Mergo can exist in a host, in the soil, or even inside machinery. Mergo, unlike other species of plant, is sentient. This is due to the still-living remains of Majarus indirectly funnelling power to Mergo in its natural state, rapidly boosting it's evolution process and granting it sentience. What makes Mergo so special, besides its parasitic nature, is how it continuously improves its intelligence and becomes smarter. Even when not doing anything, Mergo will gradually gain intellect. Note: Unlike other parasitic species which share a mind, I.e. the Flood, Mergo cannot '''access it's hosts memories and information. Rather, it figures out how to control the host using the body's muscle memory. Mergo variants There are two types of plant which could sprout upon infecting a host. The size varies on the host itself, with larger creatures growing bigger, and more numerous plants. (For humans, the size varies from 1ft - 4ft.) '''Vine - The common one, these are green carnivorous, almost tentacle-like vines which sprout from a host rapidly once infected. The vines specialize in digestion and attacking other lifeforms. At will, they can secrete an acidic digestive fluid which can dissolve skin at the touch. "Seeders" '''- Sprouting in fewer numbers than the vine, this part of Mergo produces new seeds, and well as acts as the "eyes" of the Mergo instance. Mergo, technically, is blind. These plants can better detect movement, vibration, and changes in shadow. When an instance is in combat, it will try to sprinkle seeds on the enemy, and infect them. This makes and makes quick work of the victim, meaning that close-range combat is not advised. Infection process Organic life An instance of Mergo starts off as a seed (about half an inch long) which burrows into an animals skin upon contact. The seed sprouts within seconds of digging into the body, and begins to hijack the nervous system, replacing the nerves with roots and tendrils. During this process, the host is still conscious, giving a small window of time for whichever cognitive functions seem appropriate. Next, vines and seeders burst from the host's skin, in random areas throughout the body. At this point, the host can be considered dead, and is referred to as a "Mergo instance." That person is now one with Mergo's will, and will attack any other life forms nearby for nutrients or infection. Mechanical life While it takes longer to infect robots and such, and not all robots are susceptible to infection, it is possible. If there is an opening to the circuitry or insides of the machine, that is where Mergo will aim for. If the robot is completely shielded, however, the digestive acid of the vines could melt through the armour if it isn't strong enough. Once inside the machine, the Mergo seed will sprout, and tendrils will try to replace any wires or circuity. Roots and vines will also wrap around any gears or joints, as to seize complete control. The machine is still kept powered and operational, even if it is turned off upon infection. Relationships The Egonians The Egonians have a strict "No Mergo" policy. They understand how dangerous Mergo is, after having a couple of dozen ships lost to it. The No Mergo policy states this: "If at any point there is discovered to be a Mergo seed or instance onboard any Egonian vessel, the ship must be immediately blown up at once, despite the casualties that will follow." In a few Timelines, however, The Egonians have allied with Mergo, and have it help them with producing technology. "Protag" Mergo has a deep resentment and hate towards Protag, having been nearly eradicated numerous times by him. It stems back to when Mergo just gained sentience, when it was still young. Protag, seeing Mergo as a great threat, began eradicating Mergo. Chronology '''Pre-sentience Mergo used to be a simple species of carnivorous vine, inhabiting the Arayin swamp and running deep underground. Back then, Mergo had no parasitic aspects whatsoever. It was when a scientist brought the mask of Majarus onto the planet that things turned for the worst. Marajus was still alive, in his mask. He would study everything around him just as the scientist studied him. He gained more knowledge. This ability to steadily and continuously gain more and more knowledge would later be transferred to Mergo upon the mask's destruction by Protag, as the central system of Mergo was growing out of a mask reciprocal. First game After the destruction of the mask containing Majar, Mergo was free to expand, and be independent. Mergo mutated, becoming a combination of Cordyceps and vine, and migrated out of the swamps and towards the forest. At first, Mergo only infected small animals, like birds or rodents, and quickly began to spread. It was at this point The mechanical life living there took notice and hurriedly called Protag over. Upon Protag's arrival, Mergo had spread significantly and had control over 2% of the total wildlife on the planet. at this point, Mergo can infect animals the size of bears. Protag sees how wildlife is being infected by Mergo, as opposed to the last time he was on the planet. He decides to stop Mergo, destroying all instances he sees and making Mergo his enemy, as well as realizing he is Immune. Along the line, he goes to the mechanical civilization to obtain information, only to find out Mergo was infecting them. Protag learns about Mergo from some survivors and has to kill his infected friend. It is then that Mergo, inhabiting the body of a machine emits their first line; "I..want..to..live." At this point, Mergo has spread and has infected over 61% of all wildlife, and assimilated the plant life. Realizing the threat this may have on the galaxy, Protag searches for any weak spot of Mergo, figuring out that Mergo's weak spot must be underground. He finds a cave opening and travels down tunnels filled with Mergo, attempting to stop him from reaching the lowest lair. Protag makes it, and finds a giant mass of Mergo, and what like a central body and engages in an epic battle. Protag wins and kills Mergo. Before finally leaving the planet, however, he decides to take a single Mergo seed to show the UGA (Universal Government Alliance). Second game Protag is called to the UGA cruiser, The Atlas, for an explanation on why he disappeared for a few days. Protag explains what had happened on Arayin, and about Mergo. When they doubt him, Protag shows them the Mergo seed he took, concealed in a container. They immediately take it from him and tell him to leave. Protag protests, trying to explain the danger of Mergo, until it's too late. The container is opened by guards, who touch the seed. Long story short: The whole ship's staff became infected, and Protag self-destructed the cruiser and escaped. Protag, who is realizing the power of the divinity masks, seeks out to destroy all of them as so their power wouldn't be abused. To his horror, Protag, later on, encounters Mergo on multiple other planets. He finds that on the Atlas, Mergo has figured out how to activate some life pods, and sent some Mergo instances to planets containing life. Furious, Protag heads to another UGA ship he knows of, the SC perilous. He finds out that experiments on Mergo are being conducted there. Just as Protag attempts to stop it, Mergo breaks out and starts another outbreak. Protag makes it to the control room but is ambushed by an old enemy (Not yet named). The two battle, but before anyone can win, an instance of Mergo comes along and kills the nemesis, afterwards inserting itself into the mechanical body. It grabs Protag, telling him about how he feels godly, and puts him in the custody of some hostage non-infected scientists, telling them to make Protag infectable. After Mergo leaves, the scientists instead help Protag, healing him and helping him escape. Protag finds Mergo, and the two have another epic battle. Protag wins when Mergo grabs him and jetpacks thousands of feet in the sky, intending to drop him, until Protag rips of the jet boosters and props the "head" of Mergo up so it smashes into the ground upon impact. This works. Protag sighs, having saved to galaxy again, and wonders when he'll ever get a break. Third & final appearance ''' Protag is running hero-errands on planets when abruptly, he hears rapid news of Mergo infecting multiple planets at once. Without any knowledge of how Mergo has returned, or what Mergo now knows, he sets off to once again fight this old enemy. Note: This game, unlike the others, is a very open world, with real-time strategy and planning involved. You have to essentially protect all the planets and their life as Protag, meanwhile trying to find and destroy Mergo. Mergo is now space-faring and will have a smart AI. If you see that a Mergo outbreak is happening on one or multiple of your planets, you can land on the planet yourself and defend. You can eventually take anti-Mergo measures on the planets you protect, such as installing giant AA guns to shoot down any of Mego's transportation or giving all of your people weapons and militarization. Mergo can do things too, however, like assault a planet testing out acidic plants, and evolve to become more acidic, permanently. This game, unlike the others, has multiple endings. You could join Mergo, or, by being uncareful and having multiple planets be overrun by Mergo, would obtain a worse ending. We will focus on the '''Cannon ending. Protag succeeds in protecting the surrounding galaxy from Mergo time and time again. He finds upgrades throughout the galaxy and eventually pinpoints where Mergo's location is, Arayin. The planet was enveloped in vines, but Protag manages to fight his way through, to the same underground lair he had been years before. He finds Mergo, who at the moment appears to be a small infected mammal protected by large vines. Protag reaches the body and destroys it, causing him to lower his guard afterwards. Suddenly, more giant vines emerge from the ground and incapacitate him. Dazed and stunned, Protag can only watch in horror as Mergo reveals their actual new super-body: A behemoth of both plant and flesh, a being so powerful, just standing in its presence degrades you both mentally and physically. The walls swarm with chittering vines and barbs, and Mergo stands tall, superior in every aspect. Constant noise fills Protag's "ears", but he still manages to break free of the vines holding him. Trying to attack Mergo head-on is futile, as he'll either swat you away with his massive arms, or you won't do any damage. After just a couple minutes of this fight, Protag feels very close to death. He takes one last swing at Mergo's torso and manages to break something open, revealing Life's mask inside Mergo. Protag immediately grabs it and puts it on, restoring his power completely, and giving him heaps more. Now, he stands a chance against Mergo. The two prepare for one last battle to the death. Protag deals heavy blows on Mergo, blowing off limbs and sending meat and vegetation alike into the surrounding air. Mergo cannot regenerate faster than Protag's attacks and is dealt an uppercut so strong it shoots him through the roof of the underground lair, and up onto the surface. Protag continues his relentless assault, smashing Mergo to smaller bits and pieces. when there is one last chunk of the body left, Protag deals the finishing blow. using up the last divine power in Life's mask, the killing blow is so strong it sends a shockwave throughout space, instantly killing and shriveling all Mergo instances it touches. Thus, extincting Mergo once and for all. Trivia * Mergo was inspired by the antagonist of The Murk. * Other smaller inspirations include Clavicipitaceae, Nettori, and The Flood.